


Let Go

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to let go of the things you love.</p><p>You loved Oswald dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: Letting go.
> 
> Set during the mid season finale.

“I’m pregnant.”

Oswald groaned. All the work he had put into convincing Jim to stay and take down Galavan was for nothing. 

x.x.

He couldn’t blame Jim for planning to leave with Leslie. He would do the same if he was in that position. It was one thing Oswald respected. Family.

It wasn’t so long ago he was going to give up on Gotham himself. If it wasn’t for Ed igniting the rage inside of him. That thirst to beat Gallavan to a pulp of a person.

“Would you do the same?” Oswald glanced up at you. You took a seat beside him on Edward’s lumpy couch.

“What do you mean?” Oswald reached out to hold your hand, his thumb stroking over it. He enjoyed the feel of your soft skin against his.

“If we were in that position? Would you leave Gotham? Leave Galavan alive?” Your voice was quiet and Oswald closed his eyes, bringing your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles one by one.

“For you, I would do anything.” The wheels were turning in his mind. Hiis eyes snapped opened, searching your face . “Are you pregnant?” His voice shook.

Your body tensed. This was the moment you had to lie to him. Otherwise Galavan would wreck Gotham and Oswald would let it happen. You couldn’t let yourself watch Oswald fade away from the man he had become after Galavan’s cruelty. You smiled, “No. I was just speaking hypothetically.” You squeezed his hand, and leaned in to kiss him softly. Oswald held you close. This may be the last time, depending on if he came out of this gunfight alive.

“Kill him. Slowly.” You whispered softly, before untangling yourself from his embrace. “He doesn’t deserve a quick death. Not for what he’s done to you.” One final kiss to his forehead and you walked to the kitchen to speak with Gabe. Oswald watched you for a moment before he began to prepare for the impending fight.

You wished you could go with him. But it would only make you a liability and distract Oswald. You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if something happened to him because of you. You wouldn’t make him promise to come back to you. Sometimes you had to let go of the things you loved, to set them free. Oswald was one of those. You moved towards the entrance of the apartment, and on your way slipped a letter into the inner pocket of Oswald’s outer coat. You smiled, letting your hands drift over the fur of the collar. One last look at Oswald deep in conversation, and you left.

You stood outside the apartment building, holding your arms around yourself against the chill of the evening. “You let him go.” Ed stood beside you. “Yes.” You murmured looking out across Gotham.

“Even though you are pregnant.” Your head snapped to the side staring at him. Ed looked far too smug. “I could tell. You’ve got that look. They call it a glow.” He explained in his matter of fact voice.

“Ed… you won’t tell him. Please. Promise me.” You pleaded, “If he doesn’t kill Galavan himself, he won’t be Oswald Cobblepot anymore. He’s just be…” You struggled to find the words to explain.

“I won’t.” The smirk fell from his face, “Because love is a weakness. You’re the only weakness Penguin has left.” He turned on his heel and entered the apartment.

“I know.” You whispered. It was time to go. You had given what goodbye you could to Oswald already. 

x.x

There was a sick satisfaction in the deed he had just committed. Oswald returned to his car without the umbrella. It was after all currently sticking down the throat of a certain Theo Galavan. He straightened his coat against his frame again, reaching into a pocket to pull out a handkerchief. Instead his hands met paper.

He pulled it out in confusion. Oswald didn’t recall receiving this. It was a plain envelope with his name on it. Oswald glanced around, judging what kind of time he had to read it. There would be enough he decided, before Jim sent people to fetch Galavan’s corpse.

The handwriting was familiar.

“Dearest Oswald,

I don’t usually write you letters. But there are some things I simply can’t say to you right now. Not in person. I am, after all, terrible at goodbyes.”

His heart hammered in his chest. Eyes frantically devouring the rest of her words.

“I was once told that if I loved someone enough, I should let them go. I am doing that now, Oswald. I could never hold you back from excelling at what you do best. You’re the king of Gotham. I understand that. You’re both Oswald Cobblepot and the Penguin.

Love can be a weakness and I know I am the last weakness in your heart. I don’t want you in harm’s way because of me. I don’t want you hurt because of me. I know the Penguin doesn’t need me. I am his liability. 

Goodbye my Oswald. I love you.”

He didn’t realize he was crying until he sucked air into his lungs and the droplets fell off his face and onto the paper. He clenched it in his fist. No. This could not be happening. He returned to Ed’s apartment, slamming the door so hard that it bounced back. Ed jumped up. “So judging by your reaction, she told you?” Ed quipped, his hands moved jittery and nervous.

Oswald stared at him, “How do you know?” 

“Wasn’t hard to guess she was pregnant. After all she was starting to look a bit different, and then there was those-” Ed’s words were cut off when Oswald grabbed his shirt.

“What do you mean she’s pregnant?” He snarled. How could she…. how could she even dare to leave him. Was she leaving him for Ed? “Is it yours?”

Ed’s mouth opened and closed in confusion. His? Oh.

“No. Of course not. I have nothing to do with her condition. You do know she only has eyes for you… that’s why she left Gotham. To set you free.” Ed explained.

Oswald let go of his shirt and back away. He had to find her. Fast. “Do you know where she is?”

Ed adjusted his suit, smoothing out the bowtie. “I dropped her off at the train station 15 minutes ago.She’s catching the early morning train out. But Oswald-” Oswald held his hand up for silence, the other being used to call Gabe. “Gabe I need a car at Edward’s place now. I need to get to Gotham Station. She’s running. I can’t let her go.”

“Oswald, let her go. She’s your weakness.” Ed sharply reminded him.

Oswald pulled his knife on Ed, “For all your riddles, you know nothing, Ed.” 

His phone rang. The car was waiting. “You better hope she is still there. I will blame you. After all… you’re the one who took her to the station.”

Ed was speechless. This wasn’t going his way at all.

x.x

You waited at the train station. You had asked Gabe to let you know how things turned out once you were out of Gotham. If you knew too soon, you just might stay.

No one had ever told you how hard this was going to be. How much it would hurt. 

The train pulled into the station and you readied the ticket in your hands.

“You’re not going to need that Miss.” You glanced up to see Gabe standing in front of you, his large hands gently pulled the ticket out of yours.  
“Oh god… is he?” You couldn’t bare to finish the sentence. Oswald was dead. That’s the only logically reason Gabe would be here.

“Dead?” You swung around, eyes widdening. Oswald was standing there in one piece. “I’m afraid not.” He smiled wryly, though there was an odd intensity in his eyes.

Without thinking you flung yourself into his arms. He stumbled back as he caught you and grunted under the weight now shifted to his bad leg. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” You chanted into his coat. 

“You should be. You were going to leave me.” His grip had tightened around you. “I’m never letting you go.”

“I know.” You kissed him. He responded with vigor. 

Gabe turned away to give what privacy he could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, please feel free to suggest!
> 
> This potentially could be a two parter, but for now we'll leave it at one.


End file.
